Lockon
by KitsuneCagalli
Summary: Visiting Lockon's grave, or not, still evokes pain for those who loved him most. SetsunaxFeldt or SetsunaxFeldtxTieria if you'd like. Drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam OO, truly. This is random, pointless, and meant only to sooth my mind.

* * *

_GRIEF._

The rain was cold, painful. Cold and painful just like that day.

Haro is slightly rolling back and forth, monotonously repeating the name so many loved and so many grieved for.

They are standing in front of a marble stone watching the water trickle down in soft streams, catching in the engravings of the names carved there. It's so peaceful, nothing but the sound of quiet drizzle comforting those who stand in mourning.

_RAIN._

She feels a hand on her shoulder and sees Tieria, his glasses fogged and tears trailing down his cheeks, comforting her as she herself is trying to control her sadness. Taking his hand off her shoulder, she grips it gently and returns her gaze to the headstone. Mileina is holding her other hand unable to truly comprehend the tragedy of this loss, but respectful nonetheless. She left a bouquet of fresh flowers upon the base, supporting her big sister Feldt however she could. Sumeragi and Lasse had left earlier, claiming that the ship needed protecting as a cover for their own sadness.

_COPING._

Lyle was smoking his fifth cigarette, rolling the nicotine between his fingers in uneasiness at being here with so many other people. Perhaps he wasn't accostumed to numerous people loving and respecting his brother, or perhaps even in death he still envied his sibling. Or maybe Anew's spirit, resting beside the Dylandy site, was inducing uncomfortable, depressing emotions to run wild in the twin.

The Irishman picks up orange Haro and takes his leave, Mileina choosing to follow, uncomfortably chilled from the rain and the setting. That leaves just the two of them, violet and pink, standing under one black umbrella and staring at the dripping memorial. Feldt feels her heart beat, hallow and broken, while watching the grave without thought. It had been so many years that Celestial Being had come in remembrance of their comrade's death. She had forgone all words and prayers, choosing to stand beside the man whole still suffers beyond others for the loss of Lockon. She is the same when they visit the mock grave of Christina, Lichty, and Dr. Moreno, Tieria always staying by her faithfully until her body refuses her sobs.

_MEMORIES._

There is a tug on their hands as the red eyed man pulls her together with him from the monument to escape back to their safe abode. They couldn't linger too long, considering they were terrorists sought after the entire world, however peaceful it was now. She could see his lingering anguish and tries to avert his attention. The pink haired female leans her head on his shoulder as they walk together slowly towards their home base, whispering how she thinks they'll both need to take warm showers so as not to get sick.

He agrees, not minding the pressure on his shoulder, and they follow the worn path back through the edge of town into the mountains where Ptolemy is hidden from detection. They board after security confirmations, and the two part to head to their quarters for changing out of their civilian clothes and to take showers. Feldt would let him go first, to cleanse himself from the distressing experience associated with Lockon's death.

In the meantime, she would go change into her uniform and head to the bridge. . .

_TRUST._

"Feldt." The tall raven haired man is coming from behind her, dressed in his flight suit. The Kurdish man had volunteered for guard duty while the others went to pay their respects, an action the entire crew was surprised and uneasy with. She greets him quietly, smoothing out her midnight dress in discomfort.

He stops in front of her, and she looks up meekly to his passive face, unable to read the thoughts behind the shield. Her aqua orbs search his silently, trying to understand his reason for calling to her. And when she sees it, her heart is ready to crack down the fissure she has only just sealed superficially.

Her tears spill as she watches his neutrality, pouring forth all the emotion she had held in to be Tieria's pillar of strength. Grabbing his hand, she turns and drags him forwards with as much force she can muster in normal gravity. She's much smaller than he is, though the difference is only apparent on earth, when they are at full weight and not constantly bouncing up and down. He moves sluggishly after her, but puts up no resistance.

_TEARS._

She arrives at her room, her original destination, and with her last bit of effort she pulls him inside with her to the bed, where she frees him and collapses down. She stares at the ceiling through her tears, unable to stop the torrent of water that is associated with lost comrades. She only pauses when there is a weight on her stomach and she feels thick arms wrap themselves around her middle. Her hands travel to his head buried in her mid-torso, and she starts soothingly massaging it as she cries more subtly. She's crying for he who is unable to get passed the dry heaves of sorrow, and she can only pray that somewhere up there Lockon sees how lost and powerless they are without his guidance. She wishes he could halt the clenching of their fragile hearts, but knows that only time, many years passed their six years already without him, can heal their spirits.

Setsuna takes a powerful gasp, and Feldt wonders how her delicate being could possible uphold two of the strongest men in her life when they are in such anguish. She too feels weak with pain, but for this man before her who shows no emotion to any other being aboard this ship and the other who fights everyday to repay Lockon's kindness with his humanity, Feldt needs to power on.

_MOMENT._

So she coaxes his head up till she can press her lips to his forehead, and feigns her lack of distress. She pretends to stand strong for the leader of the Meisters, and averts her awareness at his repeated howl of Lockon's name in reverence of their relationship. After all, he trusts her enough to let himself collapse about the one thing that's hurt him more than any battle ever could.

She won't ever leave him, she's seen the damage that does. Feldt can only request that he does the same in return. So in that one instant, they connect and they feel. In that one moment, they understand.

~Fin~

* * *

Random drabble where Tieria, Setsuna, and Feldt show how they are affected by Neil's death. Plot-less really, I was just feeling sad and wrote something sad. Kind of playing on Setsuna's name (moment/instant) and Feldt's (feel).


End file.
